


Cat Moms

by vel16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cats, Gen, so many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel16/pseuds/vel16
Summary: Your name is Rose Lalonde and right now you are on your way to a local cat sanctuary to pick up a brand new kitten for the home you share with your sister.





	Cat Moms

Your name is Rose Lalonde and right now you are on your way to a local cat sanctuary to pick up a brand new kitten for the home you share with your sister. Just thinking about all those tiny little fluff balls with their tiny little feet and tiny little mouths and tiny little… eeek, everything about them makes you shiver with anticipation.

Roxy is driving, but she notices you shivering. “Excited?” She asks, a grin plastered on her own face?

“A little” you admit. “I’ve been waiting for so long for this.”

“Yeah, I know.” Roxy was instrumental in finding an apartment that allows pets. It was one of the things that the two of you decided was absolutely necessary when apartment hunting. That, and that there was good wifi for gaming.

As Roxy turns the car into a long driveway, you can’t help but bounce up and down in your seat slightly. Roxy laughs as she pulls over to a stop at the top end of the driveway, near what looks like used to be stables. You unfasten your seatbelt and are out of the car before Roxy has turned off the ignition. Impatiently, you wait as Roxy turns the car off, grabs her jacket from the backseat and opens her door. You practically pull her to standing, and then, at last, you are walking through the front door.

There are some older cats wandering around, but most of the cats are in large glass enclosures, half indoors half outdoors. Roxy squeals beside you and runs to a calico kitten who is rolling around in a blanket. You run to the enclosure next to it and see a pair of kittens – one black, one black and white, and watch as they play together. After a minute or so, you start to move down the corridor, looking in all the cat-rooms admiring the sheer number of cats, and the amount of variations in colouring and personalities.

One of the rooms you pass has a ginger cat who is eating with her back to you. Next to her is a trio of kittens, all calico, one of them sleeping, the other two bugging their mother who is lying stretched out in the sun outside.  
It’s no use.

You want them all.

You look back at Roxy and she is holding the little calico from that first room, with one of the shelter workers talking animatedly about, you’re guessing, the kitten. Roxy is beaming so widely her eyes are almost shut.

This is no use, you want them all. You have to choose.

Your eyes settle on the enclosure in front of you. In it is a tiny black kitten, staring at you, trying to climb the window between you. His little pink paws and pushed softly against the glass, and you’re sure you can hear tiny little squeaks coming from the other side.

This. Is. The. One.

Originally, you came out to get one cat between you, but there’s no way you’re leaving without this little guy. You stride back up to Roxy, and ask the worker if you can hold the little black cat. The worker follows you to its room, and you climb into the room with it, where it immediately begins to climb up your arm and settles in the crook of your neck.

“Roxy!” you yell. “We’re getting two!”

“Absolutely” she returns. She pokes her head around into the enclosure you’re sat in and awws at your cat. (Your cat!)

“Cute!” she says, beaming. “This is Beanie Von Wonderpuss, who’s yours?”

“Catthulu”

Roxy shakes her head, smiling, “Of course!”

 

45 minutes later, you’re leaving with both kittens in the cat basket you brought with you, a trunk full of cat food, and the two of you beaming with pride as you drive back down the driveway and towards your soon-to-be kitten-filled home.


End file.
